Unexpected Love
by Sarrina-Wolf-Chick
Summary: Naraku is dead and, everyone can now get on with their lives. But Sesshomaru has a problem… he doesn't want to admit it but he is bored out of his mind. He will do anything to ease his boredom. But will easing his boredom lead to something more? Sess&OC (HIATUS)
1. Boredom

**Unexpected Love**

**Summary**: Naraku is dead and, everyone can now get on with their lives. But Sesshomaru has a problem… he doesn't want to admit it but he is bored out of his mind. He will do anything to ease his boredom. But will easing his boredom lead to something more? (Sesshomaru&OC)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its Characters.

**Chapter One**:**_ Boredom_**

It was a regular spring day in feudal Japan and everything seemed peaceful, but things aren't always as they appear. Sesshomaru, and his loyal servant, Jaken, were walking through one of the many vast forests. Sesshomaru was emotionless as usual while Jaken was rambling about how great Sesshomaru was, "Lord Sesshomaru the way you handled that lowly demon back there was amazing. He didn't stand a chance against you." Jaken exclaimed with absolute praise in his voice.

Sesshomaru was really just thinking to himself while Jaken babbled on. "Many things have happened in the past year. My half breed brother and that girl are together, which I can care less about. Naraku is dead, a pest done away with, and Rin is off on some adventure. So here I am just walking around having nothing to do but kill time by eliminating pests that are unfortunate enough to cross my path and listening to Jaken ramble on about who cares what! God isn't there anything else to do?"

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by some tension he sensed up ahead. Since he had nothing better to do, which he would never admit, he headed towards the clearing to check out what was going on. He was walking rather fast because Jaken was behind him yelling, "Lord Sesshomaru wait up!"

Sesshomaru finally stopped at the edge of a clearing, hidden by a few low tree branches, Jaken accidentally ran in to Sesshomaru's leg. Jaken stammered an apology and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, why have we stopped?" Sesshomaru just stood there and watched the scene unfolding in front of him.

**~~~~~~~m^.^mXoXm^.^m~~~~~~~**

Two forms were standing in the clearing, and it didn't look like they were the best of friends on any terms. One of them was a huge, purple, ogre looking demon with a wicked grin on his face. The other was a woman with white hair with black streaks; she wore her hair up in a pony tail showing off her twelve piercings, six on each ear. She wore a black uwangi which was held in place by a blood red obi and she also wore a white hakama. Two swords were at either side of her hips and she looked calm.

The ogre looking demon looked down on the women and said, "Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way? Either way I'll still have fun." His eyes full of blood lust.

**~~~~~~~m^.^mXoXm^.^m~~~~~~~**

Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, why are we just standing here? I see nothing worth your time or effort in that clearing. We should just leave and be on our way."

Sesshomaru closed the imp's mouth. "Just watch Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

The woman just looked up at the demon and said, "Alright, its your funeral." Before the demon had the chance to laugh at her words she unsheathed one of her swords, jumped in the air, made a slicing motion and landed behind the ogre. After she put her sword back in its sheath the demon it split in half and it was dead.

**~~~~~~~m^.^mXoXm^.^m~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Thank you for reading my first chapter! I have made some changes to it because I haven't visited this fanfiction in forever so my writing style has changed a bit. So Thank you for reading _Unexpected Love _and I hope you continue to read it! Sayonara!


	2. A Rude Imp

**Unexpected Love**

**Summary**: Naraku is dead and, everyone can now get on with their lives. But Sesshomaru has a problem… he doesn't want to admit it but he is bored out of his mind. He will do anything to ease his boredom. But will easing his boredom lead to something more? (Sesshomaru&OC)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its Characters.

**Quick Note**: Hey Peoples I would like to thank 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0 for being my first reviewer! YAY 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0! Also, I'm gonna post the thoughts I had while writing the chapter at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter Two**:_** A Rude Imp**_

Sesshomaru stood there with no emotion showing on his face, but in his head he was thinking, "That woman is quite strong, maybe she could ease my boredom for awhile."

Jaken just starred in amazement, not that the woman took down a demon twice her size, but at how Sesshomaru could detect it. "Lord Sesshomaru I never would have guessed the power of that mortal girl, your great My Lord!" Jaken said, yet again, praising Sesshomaru. "Don't be such a fool Jaken, that woman there is no mortal; she is a demon herself." Sesshomaru said with a little annoyance in his voice. Jaken just couldn't believe how good Sesshomaru was at detecting demons from that far away, but then again there were no limits to his lords amazing abilities.

The woman released her hand from the hilt of her sword as she stood up. She shook her bangs out of her face and in turn making it look wild. She sighed, looked in the direction of Sesshomaru and Jaken and said, "Would you kindly show your selves? I rather not use this sword again." She said in a half joking manner.

Jaken closed his eyes and stuck his beak in the air and said, "We don't need to listen to her Lord Sessho- HEY! Wait! Where are you going?" Jaken waved his hands in the air and jumped up and down trying to get Sesshomaru's attention as Sesshomaru was walking to the clearing.

Sesshomaru revealed himself from his hiding place and looked at the demon's expression. Her face showed him nothing but confidence and her eyes showed no fear whatsoever. Sesshomaru didn't realize it, but while he was examining her face he did not move than the very edge of the clearing.

The female looked at Sesshomaru with an unchanging face, but she was wondering why he didn't come closer. She thought for a brief second that he might be afraid of her, yet she had a feeling he wasn't that kind of man. She put her hands on her hips and said in a playful tone, "Why not come closer? I won't bit! Don't tell me you're scared." Before she knew it he was gone in a blur. She could only guess where he would end up. "Sometimes guys are s predictable." She thought to herself as a smirk came across her face as she felt a presence behind her. She smiled as she turned around to see the person who was viewing her little spat.

"None in the least." Sesshomaru said as he gave her a small smirk.

"Well that's good, an expression of fear doesn't suit that face of yours. So could I know the name of my viewer? Or should I say viewers." The woman said as she saw Jaken come out of the forest.

Sesshomaru looked over to see Jaken come out of the forest. He sighed internally out of annoyance. Jaken was at Sesshomaru's side as fast as his legs could carry him. Then Jaken suddenly turned to the mysterious woman and said, "You wench! You can't just demand Lord Sesshomaru to do as you say!"

The woman's face turned a bit more serious and she said to Jaken,"I do not appreciate your rudeness imp. I show you kindness by not suspecting you as enemies of mine. So I would appreciate it if you would shut your mouth to stop anymore snide comments to come out of it."

"I came here of my own free will Jaken." Sesshomaru said to Jaken. Jaken looked at the ground in shame.

The woman looked at the pair and said with a smile, "So it's Sesshomaru and Jaken. Sesshomaru, a good name for a good looking man and Jaken," She paused for a second and tried to think. "Well let's just say your names says it all, you rude little imp," She crossed her arms and turned away from Jaken. "Well I have to be on my way now. It was nice meeting you and who knows we might even cross paths again." She started to walk away, but then she remembered that she didn't say her name. She turned around quickly and said, "Oh I almost forgot. My name is Daisuke." She saluted and she was gone in a flash.

**~~~~~~~m^.^mXoXm^.^m~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading chapter two of _Unexpected Love_. Here are some of the comments I have about this chapter: **1. **While I was writing this chapter I got really tired of writing out "the woman" so many times, I couldn't wait til the end of the chapter when Daisuke's name was revealed. **2. **I really like the word rude, it kinda just rolls off the tongue, and people can say it in so many different ways! It's like my second favorite word, my first favorate word is nasty...hehe nasty. Those are all my thoughts for this chapter. Also I made some recent changes to this chapter so it is more accurate to my writing style now. But I have to say, I made a lot more changes to chapter one than I did for chapter two. Anyway, thanks again and I hope you continue to read my story. Sayonara!


	3. An Escape From Boredom

**Unexpected Love**

**Summary**: Naraku is dead and, everyone can now get on with their lives. But Sesshomaru has a problem… he doesn't want to admit it but he is bored out of his mind. He will do anything to ease his boredom. But will easing his boredom lead to something more? (Sesshomaru&OC)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its Characters.

**Quick Note: **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I feel like this story is like a summer story for me. What I mean is that I realize that I haven't even touched this story during the school year. Anyways, I will try my best to update when I can, but I have to say creative urges only happen to me every once in a while, but I won't let that stop me. Ok enough of my babble, let's get to the story!

**Chapter Three**:_** An Escape From Boredom**_

Sesshomaru watched Daisuke vanish from his sight. "I will have to keep an eye out for that woman." He thought to himself. He then noticed a glint of light in the grass. Sesshomaru's curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to see what it was. Then Jaken stated loudly, "I'm glad that wench is gone, now we can get back to business, right Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru kneeled down and looked at the silver and ruby gem, in the shape of what looked to be red and white flames. "This must belong to Daisuke." He thought. Sesshomaru let a smirk grace his lips as he rose to his feet and dangled the necklace in his hand.

Jaken looked from Sesshomaru's face to Sesshomaru's hand. "Lord Sesshomaru what are you holding?" He asked with a hint of curiosity.

Sesshomaru's face went back to its emotionless state. He held the jewel in front of his face and said, "I believe this is a clan crest. It probably belongs to the woman we just encountered."

Jaken Looked at the gem and then got a distasteful expression on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why should you care about such insignificant things such as this, I think it would be better if we went on our wa-!" Jaken was interrupted with a hit on the head by none other then Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, are you insinuating that I do not know what things are insignificant to me and what things are not?" Sesshomaru said with an undertone that sent shivers down the imp's spine.

Jaken bowed down on the ground and said, "Of course not Lord Sesshomaru, you always know what is best." Jaken tilted his head up a little to see that expression on his lord's face.

Sesshomaru turned away from Jaken showing indifference. He then went into thought, "This gem is Daisuke's no question, and judging by the crest, she must belong to a strong demon clan. Now that I think about it this is the perfect thing to relieve me of my boredom. But with Jaken hanging around, it would make it more annoying than interesting…Hmm…I have an idea."

Sesshomaru turned back to Jaken and said, "Jaken, I need you to go back to my estate and attend to it while I'm gone." And with that said, Sesshomaru was gone.

Jaken stood up and was utterly confused, but he had no choice to obey Lord Sesshomaru. So he made his way back to the estate.

**~~~~~~~m^.^mXoXm^.^m~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading chapter three of Unexpected Love! The fun part of the story is about to begin! I hope you continue to read my story! Sayonara!


	4. A Perverted Demon

**Unexpected Love**

**Summary**: Naraku is dead and, everyone can now get on with their lives. But Sesshomaru has a problem… he doesn't want to admit it but he is bored out of his mind. He will do anything to ease his boredom. But will easing his boredom lead to something more? (Sesshomaru&OC)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its Characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! It's been too long! Well that's completely my fault. I guess when I said this is more of a summer story I wasn't lying. But I believe I will be uploading more frequently this year, keeping my fingers crossed. And thank you for those of you who have stay with the story from the beginning. Also, I made some major changes to some of the earlier chapters so if I were you I would reread chapter 1. Anyways I am gonna stop my babbling so you can get onto reading the newest chapter of Unexpected Love. ENJOY!

**Chapter Four:**_** A Perverted Demon**_

Sesshomaru gets a good distance away from Jaken. He takes another long look at Daisuke's clan crest. "Since the crest resembles flames her demon clan must specialize in fire techniques, but the colors of the flames are not the color of normal fire; this might mean she's in a different class than the rest of her clan. This girl is exactly the entertainment I need."Sesshomaru examined.

After thoroughly examining the pendent, he takes a good whiff of it and his demonic dog senses gets to work. He breathes in the air and he catches her scent and heads into that direction.

**~~~~~~~m^.^mXoXm^.^m~~~~~~~**

Daisuke walks through the plains toward her demon clan's village. Her face showing different emotions as different thoughts crossed her mind.

"I can't believe it's gonna take me two weeks to get back home! Well it's worth it to really earn this last piercing. But that icky ogre had to delay me…that bastard! But if it wasn't for that ogre I probably wouldn't have met that handsome demon, what was his name again," as she thought this she unconsciously reaches for her clan crest, "right! Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, interesting. He seemed really interesting, wonder if I'll really cross paths with him agai-" Daisuke was unable to finish her thought for she didn't feel her clan crest on her neck.

"AH SHIT!" She half screamed. "Ah this is just great now I have to find my necklace and I'll be even more delayed than before!" She says with a frown on her face.

She turns back into the direction of her encounter with the ogre but before she could take another step three male demons blocked her way. The demons had human appearances like she had, but they weren't the most attractive.

"I guess I couldn't sense their presence because I was spazing out about my necklace." She thought as she gave the males an indifferent look.

A male with shifty eyes spoke, "You look like a worthy mate for me. I mean a male of my stature is entitled to a beautiful female. You should be flattered not many females get my attention." He smiled concededly.

Daisuke held back a gag. She took a deep breath through her nose and spoke, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my clan has a strict code stating that a female's mate has to be of equal or higher strength to ensure the protection of their offspring and their territory, and you just don't fit the bill."

The face of the shifty eyed demon was priceless; it was the look of pure shock and confusion. "So if you would excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to." She walks past the three males, but the shifty eyed demon grabs her wrist.

"No one rejects me! I am one of the strongest demons this world has!" He pulls her close, "a stupid female like you just can't comprehend the situation you in, and when I pick a mate they can't refuse!" The demon goes in for a kiss, but a new presence interrupts.

Shifty eyes looks over to see Sesshomaru. "What do you want pretty boy? Can't you tell I'm in the middle of something? Now why don't you run off before someone gets hur- AH SON OF A BITCH!" Shifty eyes grunts as he crouches over in paint being hit in a certain… sensitive area.

"Sorry, I had to stop you from spewing more nonsense." Daisuke said with a smirk.

Shifty glares at Daisuke and grunts out "Your gonna pay for that bitch!" He starts to charger towards Daisuke, but before he could get to her Sesshomaru grabs him by the neck and lifts him off the ground.

"You really should heed her warning and stop spewing nonsense, now why don't _you_ run along before you get hurt." As Sesshomaru finishes speaking he throws the shifty demon to the ground.

With fear in his eyes the shifty eyed demon starts to stumble off the ground and then runs off in the opposite direction, his two buddies not far behind him. Daisuke turns to Sesshomaru and bows in thanks.

"Thank you very much Sesshomaru. Your presence was very helpful." Daisuke says sweetly. Sesshomaru smirks at Daisuke and replies, "Well it looks like you did some damage of your own. " Daisuke blushes and pronounces, "Yeah, hopefully I kicked him hard enough for him not able to have offspring." She bowed again and thanked him.

"Well I have to be going, I've misplaced something and I really have to find it. It was really nice seeing you again." She turns around to leave when Sesshomaru pulls out the necklace and says, "Is this the item you've misplaced?"

Daisuke turns around to see her necklace. She gives Sesshomaru one of the biggest smiles that she could possibly give. She walks over to Sesshomaru and he places it in her hands. She quickly put on her necklace and gives Sesshomaru another smile.

"Thank you so much! You have just saved me so much time! There has to be something I can do to repay you. Oh wait I have just the thing! Would you like to accompany me back to my village? We are having a celebration and it's the least I can do to repay you." She waits for a reply from Sesshomaru.

"My instincts were dead on; Daisuke is the perfect person to help relieve my boredom." Sesshomaru thought. He nods yes. Daisuke smiles with happiness and says, "Oh yay! We are gonna have so much fun! Oh and It's gonna take two weeks for us to get back to my village so we are gonna have some time to get to know each other."

Sesshomaru gives Daisuke a little smirk and she motions him to follow her. "Let's see what this woman has in store for me." He thinks as he follows Daisuke into the direction of her village.

**~~~~~~~m^.^mXoXm^.^m~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note: **Thank You for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. And I hope you stick with this story cuz I feel like it's just going to get better! Anyway thanks again!


	5. Author's Note (Very Important)

Hey guys I know I've been away for a long time and I am due for some updates. But let me tell you a little bit about me that may explain my horrible update habits.

I go into fazes all the time, one minute I could totally be into Yu-Gi-Oh and then the next I could be totally obsessed with Naruto. And when in these phases I get really creative and want to do all this artsy stuff, which includes fanfiction, but it is not limited to it. But once that phase passes it hard for me to write when the passion isn't there anymore.

Now this doesn't mean that I don't like Inuyasha or Naruto anymore it's just that I don't go all spazy when I think about it.

I will always try to make myself try to write a chapter but it's really hard, and school, health issues, and life gets in the way most of the time.

Now that being said, I have to think about if I want to keep the two stories I have here. I really like the idea's but I started writing them a long time ago and my writing style has changed.

I hope you all understand what I'm trying to tell you guys. But to put it simply, I'm still here and I still care, I'm just horribly inconsistent. And to help you all keep track of my phases I will have a section on my profile just for it!~

Sincerely,

Sa-chan


End file.
